Mouse and the Menace!
"Mouse and the Menace!" is a short story by MarioFan2009 released on December 20th 2018. It involves the same mouse from The Little Grey Mouse! that has been harassing Jeffy and Mario. It is also the 4th MarioFan2009 story. Script WARNING: This story will have violence and swearing. Mario is seen chasing the same Mouse with a broom from "The Little Grey Mouse!". Mario: UGH STUPID RODENT!! GET BACK HERE!!!! Mario smashes a vase. Chef Pee Pee: MARIO WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Mario: Not now Chef Pee Pee! I am trying to kill this mouse! Chef Pee Pee: Well do it outside not in the kitchen! (Chef Pee Pee gets hit in the face with the broom accidentally) Owwww... (Falls on the ground) Mario: COME HERE YOU!! (Smashes a window) UGHHHHHH!!! Black Yoshi: Yo folk! What the hell are you doings? Mario: I am trying to kill this stupid mouse! Black Yoshi: Why don't you brings a cat? Mario: A what? Black Yoshi: A cat! Mario: Great idea Black Yoshi! Thank you for telling me about that! Mouse: Heh, what will that do to me? Mario: You will see... Mario comes back with a black cat. Mario: Alright you feline, there is a mouse in the house! Please go kill him! Cat: Meow. (It goes around to look for the rodent) Mouse: Uh oh, looks like I've got company! Cat: MEOW! (It attacks the mouse but however the Mouse is clever and for some reason throws the cat out of the house) Mario: What the?! Mouse: Cats don't kill me! What do you think I am? Stupid? Mario: UGHHHHHHH!!! Mouse: Sucker! (Runs back to his mouse hole) Mario: Hmmmm, how do I get rid of that stupid mouse?! (Thinks about making a robotic cat) Ah ha! Mario goes to the garage. Mario: Alright, but how do I build a robotic cat? I know! I will call the guy who keeps coming into our house to help us! Mario calls Brooklyn T. Guy and he comes. A doorbell ring is heard. Mario: That must be him! Mario opens the door. Brooklyn T. Guy: Hey you asked me to make you a what now? Mario: A robotic cat. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, I don't know if I have the technology to make that... Mario: But you made all sorts of things in the past! Like a submarine that can shrink! Brooklyn T. Guy: Huh, I forgot about that! You know, maybe I can try! But if it fails. Don't blame it on me. Mario: Alright! They go to the garage and start making the robotic cat. Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright, he is done! Mario: Should we try him out? Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, go ahead! Mario presses a button and the cat becomes alive. Robotic Cat: (Robotic meow) Mario: Woah! It's alive! Brooklyn T. Guy: No s7@t Sherlock! Mario: Soooo, what do we do now? Brooklyn T. Guy: Get him to attack the mouse? Mario: Yeah lets do so! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok. They bring the robotic cat into the kitchen. Mario: Alright you, there is a small mouse around the house, it has been eating our food! Please get rid of it! Robotic Cat: (Robotic meow) It goes and tries to look for the mouse) Mouse: Oh ha ha, new company! This should be easy! The Robotic Cat goes to the mouse hole prepared to kill the mouse. Mouse: This should be good! (Throws a bowling ball at the cat from the top) However, the cat is still alive! Mouse: There! That should take care of him! Robotic Cat: (Growling) Mouse: What th--- YIPE!!! (Runs to a mouse hole but it gets blocked by the cat's hand) Uhhh... (Runs to another few mouse holes but they get blocked as well) Robotic Cat: (More growling) Mouse: Hmmmm, I got it! (He paints a electric hole black and turns it into a mouse hole) Robotic Cat: (Growling) The cat sees the electric hole and puts it's fingers in it and gets shocked very badly. Mouse: (Puts a sign next to the cat saying "Very stupid? Ain't he!" and runs away) Robotic Cat: (Kicks the sign away in anger and starts to look for the mouse) Mouse: Yoo Hoo! I am right here stupid! Robotic Cat: (Growling) The mouse goes into a hole and the robotic cat is out there waiting for him. Mouse: (Comes right behind him and starts to melt and overheat the cat) Robotic Cat: YEOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!! (Sees down his legs) Mouse: Uh oh! (Runs away but quickly overheats his nose before running away) The Robotic Cat is seen running and looking for the mouse again only to have his head ripped off from string wires. He is then seen trying to find his head but then mistakenly grabs a toaster and toasts start coming from his toaster head. The cat eventually gets his head ripped of again and then his head falls back and then gets his original head back. Mouse: This will fix him alright! (Makes a robotic mouse with lots of explosives inside it) The robotic mouse then come outside and the cat chases it constantly. The mouse stops and the cat sneaks up behind and jumps on it. However it explodes and the house explodes as well! Mario: What th--- MY HOUSE!! It is ruined!! What will Goodman say about this!? Brooklyn T. Guy: Don't worry Mario... I will make sure to help repair your house. Mario: Gee thanks! Hopefully I got rid of that mouse! The mouse comes out from a piece of broken wood. Mouse: Should I tell him? It ends with a iris out. NOTICE: The house explosion did NOT kill anyone! Everyone including the robotic cat survived! Trivia * This short is based on the Looney Tunes episode: "Mouse Menace". * This marks the second appearance of the Mouse. * The story was remade in 2019 as Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED. * As of March 24th 2019, the title has been renamed from "The Mouse And The Menace!" to "Mouse and the Menace!". Category:From 2018 Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Mario torture episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues